The Sham WOO-HOO!
by ShinyMudkipGal
Summary: Calvin was actually EXCITED for a school project. He had worked hard on it, and it wasn't even last minute panic! One-Shot, I DO NOT OWN THE SHAM WOO-HOO! NigaHiga does!


Calvin happily sat at his desk, with a DVD in hand. It's a good thing that his dad was good with some technology related things.

The assignment was to write and produce an advertisement, it could have been a magazine or newspaper article, a commercial, or a poster with color and typed out words. Calvin, being the six year old genius he was, decided to record his advertisement to produce it. The kids also had to show an example of what the product _itself_ was.

Mrs. Wormwood sat up from her desk, and motioned a janitor to bring in a TV with a stand and cord to connect to the teacher's computer. It was for the kids who decided to make a commercial. "Alright kids, I hope you finished your assignment, for it _was_ handed out a week ago." She eyed Calvin, who just waved and smiled. "Who would like to go first?"

The blond's hand went straight up. "Ooh, ooh! Me me me! Pick me!"

"Anyone besides Calvin?"

Calvin put his hand down and huffed, so Susie, being the jerk she was, put her hand up and smiled. "Alright Susie, what did you choose to do?"

The girl stuck out her tongue at Calvin absentmindedly and walked up to the front of the class. "My product is-"

Calvin stopped listening after that. He didn't really care for what his peers did. The only thing that matters was him, and Hobbes, for that matter.

When Susie finished, Mrs. Wormwood handed a paper to the girl. She beamed when she saw her grade. An A- was a little low, but eh, it's still a A!

...Technically speaking.

Kid after kid went by, making Calvin groan inwardly whenever someone else besides him went up. He _actually_ worked hard on it, because it was a fun project! Hobbes had held the camera, and the child genius had acted and edited it.

"Okay, Calvin, it's your turn. What version did you decide to do?" asked the old teacher, who was very deadpan on what she had said.

Calvin grinned and ran up to the front of the classroom with his DVD and a paper bag. "I have, my non-friends and teacher, an amazing product! It will blow your mind, make you want one as you watch the commercial in awe, and best of all, it should give me some good reputation around here!"

"What about the Noodle Incident?!" some random kid in the back shouted.

"THE EVIDENCE WAS INCONCLUSIVE!" Calvin yelled at the top of his lungs. "Anyway," he said in a much quieter tone, "I bring to you, the Sham Woo-Hoo!"

Calvin ran up to Mrs. Wormwood and gave her the DVD case with the actual item in it to show the class. The teacher sighed and put the DVD in the player, and the TV started to light up.

 _Calvin popped up from the bottom of the screen with a serious expression on his face. "Has this ever happened to you?" he asked while pointing to the screen._

 _A new Calvin appeared with a sad face, sitting at a table. "I spilled liquid all over the table!"_

 _The screen cut to Calvin lying on the ground with his arms out, like a push up position. Once more, he had a sad face. "I spilled liquid all over the floor!"_

 _The film cut to Calvin gasping while sitting down. He swiftly looked at his pants then back up to the screen with a worried expression. "I spilled liquids in my pants!"_

That earned some chuckles and snickers, even from Moe and Susie! Mrs. Wormwood just looked at the television, amused.

 _The original Calvin reappeared on-screen. "Hi, I'm_ _Calvin, Boy of..." a pause. "DESSSSSTINY! And I'm gonna be showing you a great, now product!" he grinned. "It's called the Sham-"_

 _Cut to a new Calvin throwing his fists up in the air. "WOO-HOO!"_

 _Regular Calvin came back with a towel in his hands. "No, not the Sham Woo-Hoo," he deadpanned. "It's called the Sham-_

" _WOO HOO!" the video replayed from earlier._

" _So say it like that," he said with a serious expression. The grin came back. "It's the greatest towel, shammy, and rag technology!" He fully showed the towel-rag-shammy in both of his hands. He looked right at the screen. "Don't believe me? Watch this!"_

The class was by now interested in Calvin's work, even Mrs. Wormwood! Who knew the kid was so good at special effects?

" _If you have a spill on your table, an old rag or towel with just soak it up oh-so boringly." Calvin narrated as the viewed Calvin looked at a table with an orange liquid on it. He held a 'regular towel.'_

" _But thanks to the Sham-_

" _WOO-HOO!_

" _Now not only will you be able to soak up the liquid, but you just_ _push it off the table_ _!" The Calvin on-screen took the Sham WOO-HOO and literally used it to push the liquid off of the table._

 _The narrator Calvin came back on-screen with an eyebrow raised. "Still not impressed?" he paused, then grinned. "If you order now we'll throw out a second Sham-_

" _WOO-HOO!_

" _For free!" Calvin showed the Sham WOO-HOO on-screen and waved it around. "That's right, you're getting two Sham-_

" _WOO-HOO's!_

" _For the price of one!" the Calvin on-screen put the Sham WOO-HOO on his shoulder. "That's a $5 value for just $19.99!" The numbers appeared on the screen. "Order your Sham-_

" _WOO-HOO!" the Calvin from the beginning and everywhere else showed up._

" _And you'll be saying-_

" _WOO-HOO!_

" _Every time!" the Calvin on the screen grinned and took a bow._

" _WOO-HOO!" came the reply at the end._

The class was silent at first, but then clapping erupted and laughter followed. The blond even heard a 'Way to go, Calvin!'

Needless to say, that made him feel good.

Mrs. Wormwood wrote down some things on a paper while Calvin showed the Sham WOO-HOO that was in his bag.

"Here, Calvin. Good work. I'm copying this to show the kids next year," she chuckled and created a copy of the DVD onto her computer as a file.

Calvin grinned as he took the DVD and the paper from Mrs. Wormwood. He hopped along to his desk, then sat down with an excited expression.

He had _finally beaten Susie_!

He got an A+.


End file.
